


20.07.2014

by manonbey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (en vrai cet os était un cadeau pour le bday d'une pote) (yolo), M/M, c'est pas trop long à lire donc venez venez (on est bien), donc ça se passe au mariage de jay le 20/07, première fic 1d j'ai vendu mon âme au diable help
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonbey/pseuds/manonbey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tu sais, j'ai commencé à plannifier notre mariage le jour où l'on s'est rencontré dans ces toilettes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	20.07.2014

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! J'ai écrit cet OS à la fois pour l'anniversaire d'Alix (qui ne passera sûrement pas par là parce que ao3 c'est trop hipster) (joke), et à la fois parce que j'étais grave frustrée de pas avoir de selfie larry après le mariage de Jay, ni même de vraie belle photo de Louis et Harry tous les deux (par contre du elounor on en a bouffé) (en vrai je déteste pas Eleanor du tout, et je crois pas être trop méchante dans mon texte d'ailleurs).  
> Sinon... bah j'espère que vous allez aimer? n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ici ou sur twitter (coucou https://twitter.com/loadedguniou). ♥
> 
> Disclaimer : je ne suis propriétaire de rien ni de personne, ceci est juste une oeuvre de fiction.

20.07.2014  
  
 _Il se croit trop hipster pour porter un costard comme les gens normaux, c’est ça ? C’est putain d’indécent là. Puis c’est quoi ce chapeau, sans déconner ? Son British Style Award, il l’a eu dans une pochette surprise ou bien ?_

\- Hé Lou ? … Lou ? Louis putain tu m’écoutes ?

C’est Lottie, le visage encore plus orange que sa robe, qui agite son téléphone dans la direction de Louis.

\- Mh ? Oui, oui, désolé. Tu disais ?  
\- Tu peux prendre une photo de ma coiffure s’il te plait ? Je veux l’instagrammer viteuf.

Il prend le téléphone qu’elle lui tend avec un soupir résigné. Harry a disparu de son champ de vision, probablement parti gambader au milieu des bouquets de fleurs en montrant ses fossettes à qui veut bien les...ah non, il est là de profil, quelques pas à peine derrière Lottie, attentif à l’histoire que Cal et Ben sont en train de mimer.

\- Tu te rends compte, j’espère, que ta photo montre plus les bouclettes de ton chéri que l’œuvre d’art qu’est la chevelure de ta sœur préférée ?  
\- …ça fera monter le nombre de likes Lotts, te plains pas.

Elle lui lance un regard assassin mais poste néanmoins la photo, avant de s’emparer de son bras et de l’entraîner avec elle.

Quand Louis parvient à s’échapper d’une ronde interminable d’embrassades avec des membres plus ou moins éloignés de sa famille, c’est pour partir à la recherche des garçons. Il aperçoit Liam de loin, plaqué contre un genre de poster géant près de la table à laquelle Sophia est assise, en train de rire avec le reste de leur groupe d’amis. Un peu plus tôt dans l’après midi, Stan lui a envoyé une photo HQ de la jeune fille en pleine discussion avec Harry, accompagnée d’un message à l’orthographe douteuse preuve de l’efficacité des cocktails servis par le traiteur :  
 **your boy hzs interacted more w sophia in 1day than he ever did w eleanor in 3yrs im lzughing so hard mate he still fcking avoids her like the plague ffs**  
Le genre de photo qui fera bien rire les larry shippers, au moins.

Il se force à sortir de sa torpeur et récupère son téléphone pour jeter un coup d’œil à ce qui se dit sur twitter. Sous la photo qu’a postée Lottie, il n’est pas surpris de voir les fans débattre autour de la présence d’Harry, et certains commentaires  le font sourire malgré lui : « lottie obviously has a crush on harry like im sorry but the only tomlinson he can date is louis » , « why are you all being mean about lottie yeah she has a crush on harry but doesn't everyone » ,  « calm down she just posted it bc she wanted us to know harry was there before all those elounor pap pics ». Si seulement ils savaient… D’autres tweets plus agressifs dénoncent la politique de modest!, et Louis fronce les sourcils à la lecture de certaines insultes et menaces plus qu’explicites à l’encontre d’Eleanor.

Il se fait tirer de ses pensées de la pire façon possible, une grande claque sur l’épaule le truc qu’il déteste, envoyée par un genre de rugbyman pas très discret appartenant à la team modest! :

\- Hé mec j’suis désolé mais il faut que tu retournes avec Eleanor un moment, ils veulent plus de photos de vous deux.  
\- Ca leur suffit pas, celles qui ont été prises à l’entrée ? Elles doivent déjà tourner sur twitter, c’est bon là… Je sais pas du tout où elle est, en plus.  
\- Sous la tonnelle avec Sophia Smith et votre coiffeuse.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle fout avec elles putain ?

Le type hausse les sourcils, l’air surpris par la question. Louis lève les yeux au ciel et se dirige vers l’autre bout du parc, dans l’espoir d’en finir le plus rapidement possible. Un nouveau message d’Harry fait vibrer son téléphone et lui arrache un petit rire surpris :  
 **meet me @ the back of the park (NOW) xx. –H**

Louis retient un sourire ravi et, balayant rapidement la foule du regard, change brusquement de direction pour se diriger vers le couvert des arbres. Quand il aperçoit enfin Harry quelques minutes plus tard, c’est pour le trouver assis dans l’herbe en train de se tresser une couronne de marguerites.

\- Si tu avais tellement envie de fleurs, tu aurais dû courir plus vite pour attraper le bouquet de maman…

Harry relève la tête si rapidement que Louis craint un instant qu’il ne se soit abimé quelque chose.

\- Ne plaisante pas avec ça… J’aurais dû être demoiselle d’honneur à la place d’Eleanor. Au lieu de ça, je me suis juste pris ta chaussure gauche dans la gueule avant même le début du dîner.  
\- M’enfin Haz… Tu pensais quand même pas que « j’aimerais porter un toast mais je n’ai pas de pain » allait faire rire les gens, si ?

La seule réponse que Louis obtient est un sourire immense, presque trop grand pour le visage de son petit ami, qui fait briller ses yeux et ressortir ses fossettes.

\- Viens là.

Il obéit et rejoint Harry dans l’herbe, peu soucieux de salir le costume qu’ils ont choisi ensemble.

\- J’aime quand tu portes mes fringues. Ma chemise, mes lunettes de soleil…  
\- Ouais bah toi t’en portes pas tellement, de fringues, aujourd’hui. Tu crois qu’elle a pensé quoi, ta mère, quand elle a vu que tu sortais tes tétons au vent dans le but d’évincer la mariée ?  
\- Heyyyyyyyy. C’est pas du tout ça, tu sais combien j’apprécie Jay.  
\- Oui…  
Louis lance un coup d’œil rapide autour de lui pour vérifier s’ils sont toujours seuls dans leur coin de forêt, et, rassuré, tend son cou vers Harry pour l’embrasser rapidement.

\- Tu sais, j’ai commencé à planifier notre propre mariage le jour où l’on s’est rencontré dans ces toilettes.

Le silence s’étire pendant de longues minutes après la déclaration d’Harry, confortable et familier, puis Louis soupire avant de se lever et de tendre sa main vers le garçon à la couronne de marguerite :

\- Allez, viens. Autant retourner là-bas avant qu’ils ne viennent nous chercher.

  
« if we listen quiet enough we can hear larry having post-wedding sex even though it wasn't their wedding »


End file.
